From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version)
While having a friendly snowball fight, Superspeed makes a snowball, but Superspeed did not noticed about that it had a spike at the center he throws it at Trippy. Suddenly, Superspeed accidentally hits Trippy in the eye with a snowball that has a sharp rock in its center, knocking Trippy to the ground. Meanwhile, Splendid flies into a laundromat where Ziggles and Ava await their laundry. Superspeed walks over to Trippy to find that his eye has been pierced by the rock in the snowball, and he is bleeding profusely. Splendid hears his screams for help, and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he flies off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Superspeed standing over Trippy, who has stopped moving. Splendid begins giving Trippy mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Trippy to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Trippy's blood and organs everywhere, Splendid still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Trippy's exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Trippy's death and places a detached piece of Trippy's stomach skin over his face. Trippy's explosion has also knocked Superspeed to his back and ruptured his ear drums, throwing off his balance and vision. Splendid runs to him and happily pats him on the head before taking off. The wobbly Superspeed stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as he rolls. The snowball that is forming as he rolls down the slope approaches Lily and Robo Star who are building a snowman. Splendid hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Lily and Robo Star get caught up in it. Splendid flies after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Robo Star and Lily in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendid with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Kaleidoscope and Britton play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Scratchy's freshly shoveled driveway. He angrily kicks the side of his house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Scratchy's head. Splendid resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Kaleidoscope and Britton to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Splendid is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Ava has climbed into Splendid's clothes basket for fun. Splendid flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Ava. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Ziggles for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Itchy drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Itchy waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendid. Splendid flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Itchy's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Itchy's body beneath the truck. Splendid uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Itchy's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendid drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Superspeed is sucked in. Splendid flies down and again pats Superspeed on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Superspeed looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn his head. He runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Superspeed ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as he rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendid collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Ava's blood, and organs all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Splendid flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Ziggles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes